Prologue
by BreathOfTheGlacian
Summary: [FFXV Ardyn x Reader] A prologue to 'A Man Of No Consequence' (recommended to read after the main fic). A peek behind the scenes in the Lucian healer's past and what caused his downfall.


Sitting down by the crackling bonfire, you took the wooden cup the hunter had offered you, the spiced cider making you warm up inside as soon as it had touched your lips. Bringing your boots closer to the fire, you hummed to yourself as you scanned around the circle of people, the hunters and their families cosying up to the warmth in the cooling night.

Your eyes fell on the tall man, taking a seat now on a sitting log to your left, and as he gazed up you gave him a little smile and looked away.

You didn't want to seem bitter. Yet you could feel his curious eyes on you, so blatantly obviously seeking your attention that you didn't even have to turn to look. Your lips turning into an unwitting smirk, you sipped the cider, turning back to meet his gaze. He lifted his cup slightly, and as you returned the gesture lifting your own, he stood up and walked over to you.

"May I?"

"Of course," shuffling over on the log, you allowed him to take a seat next to you.

You stared into the fire, lightly amused, as the man stared at you, for a good while, before attempting at conversation.

"I hope I didn't..."

"Oh no, not at all."

"It just appeared that perhaps I... it was not my intention to overstep my bounds."

"Nonsense."

He grinned at your brief retorts. But he wasn't about to give up before knocking down some of your defences, it seemed, and you could tell he was already a little bit intoxicated – just enough to persist at what he'd started.

"So, any luck there?" you decided to oblige.

"Oh yes, I think she will be fine," he responded confidently.

"Oh yeah?" you were surprised by his certainty. "How can you know?"

"They usually are," he responded with another grin, taking a slow sip of his cider.

"Well... I'm glad you could do something I couldn't. I'm very impressed," you confessed.

"It's not your fault, my lady."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not much anyone else could've done in this situation. I am sure you tried your very best."

You paused to glare at this arrogant man. Who did he think he was?

"Really?" you laughed. "And so why did you succeed?"

"Oh, let's just say... it's a gift," he replied, now taking his turn to stare into the bonfire. You examined his face in the warm light. He was the worst kind of arrogant, you decided, the kind with handsome features, the kind that knew they were attractive. Had he come over just to tell you of his success in healing the patient that you had worked with for days, sat next to you just to make sure you knew, to force you to give in to this feeling that you'd decided you wouldn't experience towards him; bitterness.

"Congratulations," you sighed, emptying what was left in your cup.

A smile spread over his lips as he turned back to you, offering out his hand.

"I do apologise, I didn't even introduce myself. Ardyn."

Reluctantly, you shook his hand, telling him your name, as you slowly recognised his had a familiar ring to it.

"Wait a minute," you realised, pulling his hand closer. "Not Lucis Caelum?"

He gave a nod, shrugging. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Indeed," you responded with a giggle. "I have heard a lot... a lot."

"Good things, I hope?"

"Very... positive things. You're the healer everyone is talking about. The curer of the scourge."

"What a grand title," he smiled.

"Well, you know... people are very fond of you."

He chuckled, seeking out your gaze and holding it for just a little bit longer than was necessary.

"The..." you started, stumbling over your words. A hunter came over, offering to fill your cup with more spiced cider, and you gladly accepted, even though you were starting to feel your cheeks warming up.

"The ladies, they certainly like you," you continued.

"Is that so? I wouldn't know," he tried, and you gave him a little shove.

"Oh really? I've heard otherwise."

"Oh dear..."

The hunter brought you a new cup and you thanked him, taking another taste of the brew.

"And yourself, what do you do? Apart from failing at healing people?" he teased.

"Shut up," you laughed. "I'll have you know I am usually very successful. Though my main work is not healing. I look after a temple."

"How fascinating. A priestess?"

"I suppose that's the formal description," you agreed.

"I should've realised from your beautiful jewellery. To which Astral are you devoted?" he enquired.

You paused to bite your lip, then shook your head at him.

"Never mind."

"The Infernian...?" his eyes lit up. Your heart sank in your chest as he uttered the words. Hushing him, you moved a little bit closer.

"It's a little bit controversial. Not all people agree with it."

"I think it's marvellous. The worship has ancient roots, you're maintaining a great tradition."

"Thank you, but, shh..." you chuckled.

"Fair enough," he nodded, "Let's change the subject. What are you doing now?"

"Now?" you repeated, surprised at the odd question. "To be honest, nothing, I guess. I was prepared to spend another day at this outpost, but since you came along, healing my patient, I suppose I am free to go."

"Where are you going?"

"The crown city."

"We have the same destination," he smiled. "Only I am leaving shortly."

"What, tonight?"

"I'm afraid so. It's a busy life, being the curer of the scourge."

You looked around the outpost, at the crooked little guest house and the other drunken hunters you'd be sharing the room with, and turned to Ardyn.

"How are you travelling?"

"I have a chocobo."

"Choco..." you gasped excitedly, realising you were getting tipsy. "I love chocobos."

"A woman after my own heart."

A little too embarrassed to ask, you turned to the warm bonfire yet again, pushing your boots just a little bit closer to warm your toes.

"Can I offer you a ride?" he finally suggested.

"See, this is... one of your tricks, isn't it?" you smirked, with a little hiccup. "The ladies talk."

"Not at all," he lifted up his hands, protesting his innocence. "It's about a day's journey anyway. I shall have to stop in a local village on the way. So I completely understand if you decline."

"Okay," you responded instantly. "Let's go then."

"Yes?" he grinned, emptying his cup.

"Yes," you nodded, emptying yours.

Despite the hurried decision, you took your time, finishing one more cup of cider with him by the fire before gathering your belongings and heading out. The tall, black chocobo was one of the more beautiful birds you'd ever seen, and seemed to have no trouble carrying two people on it's back. Ardyn had let you sit in the front, taking a seat behind you and tying your bag on the bird's side. The chocobo jogged on leisurely, the hunters' outpost gradually growing smaller as you approached the darkness, leaving the dim glow of the bonfire behind you.

You talked about little things, like how many stars you could name, or how much he enjoyed the spiced cider they made in the little villages of Lucis. To his great delight, you produced a little flask from your pocket that you had filled before your departure. It didn't take long for the two of you to finish it, and soon you had to admit that you were feeling quite intoxicated.

"Do you even know where we are going?" you asked worriedly, realising he was not completely sober either.

"Not to worry. She knows the way," he reassured you, leaning on one side to give the chocobo a pat. The bird let out a little wark, steadily keeping on the course.

"I hope so," you chuckled. "It's getting a bit cold."

As if that'd been the invitation he was waiting for, he moved forward on the chocobo's back, pressing himself against you and slipping his arms under yours, taking the reins.

"Lucky there's two of us."

His body pressing against yours felt pleasantly warm, and for a while you didn't speak, only let yourself be enveloped in his embrace. Laughing to yourself, you questioned wether you'd ever taken his offer if you hadn't been drinking. But there was something about him that pulled you, perhaps the way he approached you so shamelessly, flirted so openly, without pretence. It was refreshing, so easy to be in his company, a feeling you hadn't enjoyed for a while.

"You know," you finally broke the silence, "If somebody told me yesterday that I'd be getting a ride from the famed healer, on his black chocobo..." you had to stop to shake your head and smile at the thought. "I would've laughed." You leaned back against him, taking a deep breath. The steady, rocking advance of the chocobo was starting to make your eyelids heavy.

"So what did you think, when you first saw me?" his words came right next to your ear.

"To be honest, I thought you were handsome."

You couldn't see his face, but somehow you knew he was grinning. He nuzzled gently against your neck.

"You smell so lovely..."

You should've seen it coming; how you would go for something so obvious was almost comical. You knew what you were creating, where the situation was escalating, yet you had played along, secretly wanting it to happen. Noticing his hand had moved on top of your thigh, rubbing it gently on top of your dress, you drew in a little breath.

"And what did you think... when you saw me?" you asked, moving a little bit lower, fully relaxing against him.

"I though you looked beautiful..." his hand found it's way under the hem of your dress, his fingers caressing the skin on your inner thigh. "I thought you looked lonely."

Your breath grew slower, your chest moving up and down as his fingers very carefully found their way to your labia, softly stroking the outside.

You turned your head back and your lips met his as his fingers slid in between your legs, your tongue sliding inside his mouth. He tasted of apples and spice, his mouth warm and moist. Breathing heavier, you sucked his drunken kiss, parting your legs as he moved in with slow, circular motions, sliding across your most sensitive parts.

He broke the kiss, bringing his lips to your ear as he massaged you.

"My, look at you priestess. Do you often go off with strange men you've only just met?"

He paused, giving a few sharp but gentle taps on your clitoris, as if disciplining you, then suddenly withdrawing.

"Please," your hand found his instantly and brought it back to touch you. "Do it again."

He repeated the taps, painfully teasing you, causing you to bite your lip.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes..."

"Let me hear you enjoy it."

You chuckled at his cheeky wish, quite happy to obey. As his fingers slid back and across in a gentle zig-zag, you let out a slow sigh, moving your hips in time with him.

"Louder," he insisted, pressing firm kisses on your neck, fingers now pressing a little firmer, keeping the same rhythm that your body was following.

"Harder," you responded and he instantly delivered, pressing all of his fingers against your anatomy, massaging slowly, earning a long moan of pleasure from you, building your arousal. The chocobo seemed completely unaware of what was taking place. Passing only rows of trees, confident enough you wouldn't come across another living soul, you surrendered to his touch, letting him now exactly how much he was exciting you.

He leaned in to kiss you again, slowly and passionately. He took his other hand under your garments, cupping your breast, stroking it gently while he kept massaging you, steadily picking up speed as he followed your reaction.

You could feel the uncontrollable pleasure approaching, becoming stronger and making you moan into his kiss. He slowed down, suddenly changing the pattern, moving his fingers across from side so side, sending shivers down your spine, instantly tipping you over the edge, and into your climax. You sighed loudly, rolling your head on to his shoulder. He let his fingers caress you softly as you gradually recovered from the high, giving little spikes of pleasure as you came down, finally reaching down for his hand.

"No more..."

He let out a pleased chuckle, bringing his fingers to his lips and giving them a little taste.

"I wish I could've tasted all of you," he whispered, wrapping you in his arms. "Perhaps later..."

The next time you opened your eyes, you could see the sun starting it's journey across the horizon. The chocobo had slowed down to a walking speed, and the sobering scent of morning dew was gathering everywhere around you.

You turned to look at Ardyn, who seemed to be barely awake, his head gently leaning on yours.

"Good morning," he smiled with sleepy eyes.

"Morning..." you responded, looking ahead on the road. Seeing the little houses ahead, your heart skipped a beat and you sat up straight on the bird's back.

"I should get off here."

"Why? Were not there yet," he wondered, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't be seen with you like this. People here know me."

"Well... I have to say your words hurt me. Remorseful so soon?"

"Stop the chocobo, Ardyn," you insisted as he gave you a thoroughly confused look. Grabbing the reins he gave the chocobo a little nudge with his boot, making the tired bird momentarily pick up speed.

You approached the outskirts of a village, and the closer you got, the faster your heart was beating.

"Do I have to jump off in the middle of... fine, I will," you gave him a piercing look, pulling your legs over one side and preparing to leap.

"Wow now," he caught you in a tight hug, slowing the bird down before you had a chance to perform your stunt. "What's the matter?"

"Please, let me down and I'll walk into the village on my own."

"Why?" his amber gaze demanded an explanation.

"Because people talk, Ardyn."

"Then let them. Surely a priestess is allowed a private life of her own? Why would they talk about you simply sharing a chocobo...?"

"Because my husband..."

His laugh interrupted you and you paused to look at him, again surprised and annoyed by his arrogance.

"You know what, you are an idiot," you proclaimed, jumping off the chocobo and turning to walk down the road.

"Wait, I'm sorry..." he called after you. You heard his boots hit the road and his footsteps rapidly approaching, then a hand pressing on your shoulder.

"I won't allow you to just walk, it's still at least a mile to the town center. Besides, if they see me arriving in the early hours, followed by yourself shortly after... they will talk anyway."

He gave a little grin as if to convince you he was right. And you knew he was. The people would always find reason to gossip, even when there was none.

"You don't understand," you sighed. "You could get into a lot of trouble. My husband... I believe you know him."

He turned serious, processing the information you had given him. Resting his hand on his hip, he shook his head, giving his forehead a little scratch.

"The controversial... priestess of Ifrit... queen to be?"

Crossing your arms, you let out a sharp exhale. "Yes."

"Marvellous," he chuckled. "Of course, it would turn out that the one to completely charm me, would be the one not to touch. Why must I always get my fingers in the wrong pi–"

Before you let him finish, you let his cheek feel the might of your open palm.

"And don't you dare speak a word of this to anyone!" you demanded, pointing your finger at his face. "Trust me, it's in both of our interest."

Rubbing where you'd landed your blow, he approached you purposefully.

"Fine. Get on the chocobo, then. Or do you want to cause a scene?" Walking back to the bird, he stopped next to it, waiting for you to follow. "I'll walk you into town. We shall tell them you hurt your foot and I picked you up. Problem solved."

You arrived at the town square with the intention of finding an inn and getting a few hours rest before heading your separate ways. Ardyn had walked the chocobo through the village roads, and you felt a lingering guilt for making him travel by foot after a sleepless night. He hadn't complained, and he hadn't looked at you once after you mounted the chocobo, and you had started to feel like perhaps you'd been a bit too harsh with him.

As soon as you entered the inn, the young lady at the reception recognised Ardyn. You pulled your scarf over your head, trying to hide any obvious signs that would give away your identity. To your relief, the girl ignored you to the most part, but grabbed Ardyn by the arm as he leant on the front desk.

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum!" she beamed, batting her long eyelashes at him. "They told us you would pass through. Please, my mother is so unwell. We have tried everything, we're worried it's the star plague she's suffering from. Would you take a look at her?"

Despite not getting a moment of rest last night, he happily agreed. As the girl urged him to follow upstairs, he turned to you, gesturing to come with him.

"Come along then. And I'll show you how it's done," he smiled.

You entered the room on the top floor of the inn, and the young girl took you to a tired looking woman, lying under covers in a big bed.

"Mama! The healer, he is passing through! Would you let him look at you?"

Complaining, the woman sat up in the bed, and Ardyn took a seat beside her. He examined her eyes and her hands, and after a few questions, asked her to relax and close her eyes. His gaze found you for a brief moment, making sure you were watching, and then, bringing his palms to the woman's temples, he rested his forehead against hers. Whispering secret words only for her to hear, a soft light started glowing within his palms, slowly moving closer to the ill woman, touching her temples and gradually moving all across her body.

She opened her eyes wide, looking at him with tears in her eyes, as he smiled at her gently, closing his eyes in return, continuing to direct the shimmering light through his palms and into her.

After a brief moment it was all over, and he asked her if she was able to stand up. Her daughter hurried to help her to her feet, but she insisted on doing it on her own, earning a delighted gasp from the young woman.

"Thank you," she cried, throwing herself into Ardyn's arms. "Thank you a thousand times."

"It's all I can do for now," he responded humbly, giving her a little embrace.

"Please," she continued, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'll prepare you a room. It's on the house, to show our gratitude. Please follow me."

"We'll be needing two," he insisted, gesturing at you. "I will pay for the lady's, of course."

The young woman took a quick look at you, and avoiding your gaze, turned back to Ardyn.

"Very well."

"Actually..." you interjected, "We're fine. Just one room for now, thank you."

The innkeeper's daughter showed you to the biggest room in the house, and left with a warm smile for Ardyn, and not as much as a look at you.

As soon as the door shut, Ardyn collapsed on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What a day."

"What a day indeed," you repeated, leaning on the bed post.

"I take it you won't be staying, then? Are you able to make your way to the crown city on your own?"

"To be honest," you started, inhaling deeply and taking a seat next to him on the fluffy duvet, "I wanted to apologise."

He glanced at you sidelong, slowly bringing himself up to sit.

"I realise I was rude, and... I really didn't mean anything by it," you continued. "I'm sorry."

"You astound me, priestess," his gaze became intense, the colour of his eyes turning towards a golden hue. "Then what possessed you behave like that?"

"I think... I got scared," you confessed.

"Of what?"

"Of not being in control," you gave him a little apologetic smile. "Of... what it felt like to be touched by someone that excites you."

He didn't respond, and you worried you had said too much. Yet all you had spoken was the simple truth – it had been a long while since a man had made you feel the way he had.

"I want you to know, last night, it wasn't rebellion. I wasn't expecting it to happen, but what happened, it was... genuine."

You gazed at him, the tender look he was giving you; his lips that had spoken the sacred words that could heal, his eyes that told you they understood – and you knew, there was a new hope in you, an old curiosity that you hadn't experienced for a time, but still remembered. A spark, a longing. Lust.

"And..."

You didn't have to finish your sentence. He had read between the lines, and leaning in, pressed his lips against yours, pulling down your scarf and brushing his fingers through your hair. The kiss lingered as you savoured the taste, closing your eyes and breathing in his closeness. He parted your lips with his thumb, allowing his tongue inside your mouth, still so deliciously soft in it's caress.

"It can't be wrong, can it," you whispered onto his lips as he gently pushed you down on the bed.

"No."

"...if it feels so right?"

His fingers found their way under your garment, delicately stroking the skin around your breasts, brushing over your nipples as he kissed you with a growing passion. Lips moved down to your neck, to your collar bone and down your chest where he paused, admiring the ritual tattoos that travelled down to your abdomen.

"You truly are something magical," he grinned pressing a kiss in between your breasts.

"Do not worry, priestess," he assured you in a low voice. "It can be our little secret."


End file.
